This invention relates generally to shelf systems and, more particularly, to a shelf system for releasable attachment to trim molding surrounding a window and which includes vertical and horizontal adjustable supports.
Potted plants kept within a house or business must be strategically positioned to receive sufficient exposure to sunlight. Although plants are traditionally supported upon window sills or tables, such supporting fixtures are often insufficient to accommodate numerous plants or the many dimensions of pots and containers.
Various devices have been proposed for providing shelving in close proximity to windows. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, such devices require the use of fasteners which damage the window, its frame, or surrounding wall structures while other devices are bulky and inconvenient to use or move.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a shelf system that is mountable to trim molding surrounding a window frame without causing damage thereto or requiring tools or hardware. Further, it is desirable to have a shelf system which can adjustably displace mounting tracks a selected distance from a wall surface. Additionally, it is desirable to have a shelf system which includes telescopic legs for selectably providing additional support for articles resting on the shelf.
A window shelf system according to the present invention includes a pair of elongate mounting tracks, each mounting track including front and back walls and with side walls intermediate the front and back walls. The front and back walls of each mounting track define a plurality of corresponding notches that are spaced apart longitudinally between the top and bottom thereof. A generally L-shaped upper support arm is attached to the back side of each mounting track adjacent respective tops and extends normally rearwardly therefrom. The free end of each upper support arm includes an offset flange that is configured for insertion between an upper segment of trim molding surrounding a window frame and a wall to which the trim is mounted. Therefore, each mounting track may be hung from the upper trim molding by a respective upper support arm.
The shelf system includes at least a pair of shelf support arms, each arm having a first end that may be releasably coupled within selected corresponding notches. Each arm further includes a flat upper surface for supporting a shelf board or other conventional shelving.
A length-adjustable lower support arm is attached to the back side of each mounting track adjacent its respective bottom. Each lower support arm includes a first arm element and a second arm element slidably received in the first arm element. A teeth and pawl configuration enables the lower support arm to be adjusted to a selected length for selectably displacing the bottom of a mounting track away from the wall. Further, a length-adjustable leg is housed within each mounting track. Each leg may be slidably retracted within a respective mounting track or extended so as to support the shelf system and articles being supported upon a shelf board.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a shelf system which may be hung from the trim molding above a window so that shelving may be positioned near the window.
Another object of this invention is to provide a shelf system, as aforesaid, that requires no tools or hardware for installation or removal.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shelf system, as aforesaid, having telescopic support legs.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a shelf system, as aforesaid, in which multiple shelves may be positioned at selected heights along a pair of shelf mounting tracks.
A further object of this invention is to provide a shelf system, as aforesaid, having length-adjustable support arms which displace the mounting tracks from an adjacent wall.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a shelf system, as aforesaid, that is conveniently portable between windows.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.